


shut me up then

by loopzoop420



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hotel Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Spit As Lube, Teasing, cis lupin, cis zenigata, condom use, oops its a little bit yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopzoop420/pseuds/loopzoop420
Summary: Another hasty hotel room meetup between lifelong enemies who definitely aren't in love with each other at all.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	shut me up then

Coats and slacks and ties and shiny leather shoes littered the hotel room floor. The bed frame creaked softly with the shifting weight of two bodies on top of it. Hot, fast breaths and groans sounded over the low thrum of an overhead fan.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Lupin shot over his shoulder dryly, in between pants from bouncing his ass on Zenigata's lap.

"Shut... up," Zenigata huffed back, his cheeks flushed and his eyes struggling not to roll. Wide hands gripped the flesh of Lupin's hip, guiding his thrusts. The men sat on the edge of the bed, facing the wall. Lupin splayed himself backwards over Zenigata's thighs, holding the bigger man down and controlling the motion.

"Or what?" Lupin teased.

"Or... or..." Zenigata panted, then moaned, pressing his fingertips into the flesh of Lupin’s hips. He swallowed thickly.

"You… you have to slow down," he hissed pleadingly at Lupin, suppressing more gasps. His hands gripped Lupin tight but his arms were limp, compliant, following the movement of his body easily. Lupin kept going.

“Nngh, Lupin, slow down or I'm...gonna-" he repeated weakly, trailing off, resisting with his arms only slightly, only every other pump, only for a second at a time.

"What’s wrong? I've never had to slow down for you before," Lupin baited him with a mean grin, then abruptly picked up his pace and started rolling his hips, letting out a surprised cry of his own enjoyment, followed by a satisfied hum.

All at once, Lupin was slammed into the wall next to the bed, with Zenigata's broad, warm body pressing firmly into him, holding him against the wall and off the floor. Lupin arched his back to press his ass into him as much as he could, but the bigger man's thick hands and sturdy arms held him firmly in place at his hip and the back of his neck. Zenigata moaned shamelessly, breathing hard, with his forehead pressed into the space between Lupin's shoulderblades. He rocked his hips and his body tensed as he came.

"God damnit Lupin," he crooned almost lovingly into the other man's spine, eyes squeezed shut, and sighed dreamily in between hard breaths.

"D...did you cum already? Really?" Lupin's voice cut through the warm, comfortable haze that Zenigata's mind floated into. He instantly felt his already flushed, hot face flush harder.

"I just told you to slow down!" He shot back petulantly, the glowing tender moment immediately pierced, pulling himself out of Lupin and escaping to the bathroom to dispose of his condom and hide his embarrassment.

"Come on, pops," Lupin started after him.

"Don't call me pops when we're-- like this."

He stuck his head out of the bathroom to shoot his meanest glare at Lupin, who just sprawled across the bed and looked shamelessly at his sweaty chest.

"Mmhm," Lupin mumbled back noncommittally, pointedly not looking up to meet his eyes.

Zenigata scoffed and grumbled as he slipped back into the bathroom.

"Am I that good? Or were you just really looking forward to this little meeting?"

"Please shut up," he called from the other room.

"No~~!" Lupin’s voice was sing-song and bright.

Zenigata stuck himself out of the bathroom again, to see Lupin posed on his stomach on the bed, chin balanced on his hands, kicking his feet daintily.

"Unless you wanna shut me up?" He offered helpfully, with a grin, rolling onto his side to gesture crudely at his dick.

A towel came whipping out of Zenigata’s hand and hit Lupin across the face, wrapping around his head. He shrieked and rolled, and found himself on his back with Zenigata pinning him, with his weight suspended on strong arms pressing into the softness of the mattress on either side of Lupin's ears. He could feel the heat radiating from the bigger man, his body still damp with sweat, his hurried breath. His big, dark eyes were sharp, intense, and directly piercing his own. His hair was a little mussed and his expression was something subtle and unreadable. Lupin silently enjoyed the sight, but only for a moment.

"Oouooouoohh~ what is the big detective gonna do to me?!" Lupin mock-worried aloud, his eyes defiant and his grin as wide as ever, waiting for the reaction he was trying to provoke. Zenigata pressed his lips roughly onto Lupin's, who met him gleefully. His bony hands eagerly sought out Zenigata's body, sliding his palms appreciatively up his hips, the scarred skin of his sides, his ribs, under his arms and across the plains of his wide chest, up over his collarbone, further up onto his neck, and around and back and combing into his thick dark hair.

Zenigata's lips left Lupin's just enough to make room for some low words.

"You are really annoying, you know that?"

Zenigata shifted his weight to press one thigh in between Lupin's, slowly but firmly, forcing Lupin's legs apart. Lupin eagerly obliged, pulling out of the kiss to moan when he felt the pressure of his thigh against his crotch.

"I think I'm onto why, Lupin," Zenigata murmured against his jaw with a little self-satisfied pleasure, "You're just acting out for attention."

"I would never," Lupin gasped back up at him in mock-offense before being sent into another peal of overwhelmed gasps at a slow, purposeful rub of Zenigata's thigh.

"You're gonna help me out with that, right Pops?" Lupin grinned sheepishly.

"Mmhm," Zenigata hummed into Lupin's neck. He sunk down, leaving rough kisses on the way, on his chest, his ribs, his stomach, the peak of his hip, each slower than the last. He stopped at the place where his inner thigh met his hip and looked back up at Lupin, whose eyes were wide and his expression wanton and needy. Zenigata found his sober sensibilities long enough to send another rush of blood to his face.

"Don't look at me like that!" he shot up at Lupin, and then added in a shy mumble, "makes me feel weird."

"It's called being in love," Lupin cooed back without a moment’s hesitation, his eyes half-lidded and his lip curling sarcastically.

Zenigata pressed his face into Lupin's thigh to avoid his gaze.

"Shut up shut up shut up!" He chanted, muffled.

"Shut me up then," Lupin taunted again.

"Fine," Zenigata answered and quickly put a hand over Lupin's mouth.

"Hey that's cheating I--" he started to argue, but interrupted himself with a gasp as he felt the warmth of Zenigata's lips kiss the tip of his cock. His lips were thick and soft, like any of the rest of him, and slid against the precum that slicked the head of his dick. His mouth enveloped the tip and slid down. Lupin's hips bucked and his hands twisted into the bedspread as Zenigata slowly and carefully sucked. Too slowly, too carefully.

"More," Lupin begged from under Zenigata's palm. Zenigata slid his hand down Lupin's face and forced two fingers into his mouth, which Lupin ran his slick tongue over as lewdly as he could. Zenigata pulled his wet fingers back and pressed them gently against Lupin's ass.

"You already warmed me up," Lupin reminded him eagerly, wiggling to force the fingers into himself faster.

"For the last time, shut up," Zenigata grumbled and slipped his fingers in while he delivered a few tender kisses to the inside corner of Lupin's thigh. Lupin rolled his hips back and held his legs up for his partner, and bit his lip appreciatively, waiting, a fleeting second of cooperation. Zenigata spent little time teasing, and spit onto the fingers pressing gently at the rim of Lupin's ass again before thrusting in earnest. He curled his fingers as he thrust and pressed the pads against the soft swollen spot inside Lupin, and Lupin groaned and panted appreciatively. Zenigata moved other hand to wrap itself around Lupin's spit-slicked cock and started slowly stroking.

"Oh fuck, nngh, Koichi, fuck!" Lupin gasped in a rising tone, looking like he was struggling to hold his legs back. Pink bloomed down from his cheeks onto his chest as Zenigata sped up mercilessly. Lupin flung his head to the side and mouthed helplessly at the fabric of the sheets wrinkled around him.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna, nnnhh--" Lupin gasped, burying his face sideways in a pillow to moan while he spurted up across his own chest and stomach, some dripping down over Zenigata's fingers.

He let his legs fall and his whole body relaxed all at once. Zenigata gently slid his fingers out and stood up. Lupin was in another world, and a tossed towel hit him again. He sat up blearily and saw the bathroom light wash onto the opposite wall, and collapsed back into bed, halfheartedly wiping at the front of his body with the towel while he caught his breath.

Zenigata tried not to look himself in the mirror while he cleaned up, and slipped on his boxers. He walked back out and even though only a minute or two had passed, Lupin looked crumpled and completely asleep, long limbs ungracefully sprawled out and sinking into the tangle of sheets. Zenigata stood in the dark room and looked at him for a minute, watched his chest rise and fall with his breaths, the soft skin move over his ribs in the reflected yellow light, the empty space in the white sheets next to him.

He exhaled the breath he was holding quickly, collected and pulled on the rest of his clothes from the floor, and quietly slipped out.


End file.
